sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Val
: "Royal Rivalry" | actor= Chrissie Fit| }}Valentina Montañez-Tores, or simply Val, is a princess and the 17th heir to the Golden Throne of the kingdom of Paraíso. History Early life Valentina was born to King Santiago and an unnamed mother as a member of the royal family of Paraíso. She was proclaimed as the seventeenth heir to the Golden Throne and would succeed her father as the ruler of their kingdom in the future. One of her grandmothers was a present figure in her life and she fondly remembered her te de limon . It is unknown if this grandmother is currently still alive. At some point, Val was bestowed numerous titles, including "Defender of the Realm" and "The Shining Light of the South". The princess also became knowledgeable enough to use magic and wield her own tamborita. She was also skilled enough to play olaball. Present When Princess Elena of Avalor learned that wanted criminal duo Victor and Carla Delgado (who were secretly accompanied by a surviving Shuriki) were attempting to escape south to the kingdom's unallied Paraíso, she arranged for a peace treaty between Avalor and Paraíso to mend their kingdoms' poor relations after a historic feud between their kings over whose chocolate was better, Avaloran or Paraísoan. Valentina was selected to represent her kingdom in the meeting and was accompanied by her assistant Manuel and her guards in a carriage ride to Avalor Palace. Having heard of Avalor's greatness, Valentina feared her hosts would be disappointed with Paraíso's lack of such distinction, leading to the Paraísoan princess bearing a proud attitude over her and her kingdom's achievements. Ironically, Valentina's behavior would instead be received as rude and insensitive to her Avaloran hosts, though they would hide their irritation in hopes that she would sign the peace treaty sooner. After defeating Elena and company in a game of olaball with Manuel, the Jaquins reported the Delgados' increasing proximity to the Avalor-Paraíso border. In spite of this, Valentina wished to tour around Avalor before signing the peace treaty. Becoming increasingly desperate for the completion of the peace treaty, Chancellor Esteban suggested showing her the Twin Xolos, believing it to be unrivaled by any sight in Paraíso. Elena, becoming increasingly irate, accepted Valentina's challenge of racing to the Twin Xolos on their coaches, and later, on foot. The two princesses accidentally brought the statues to life when the Twin Xolos were hit by a spell accidentally swatted towards by Elena when she deflected it from Valentina's tamborita. The Xolo statues would trap Gabe Núñez, Naomi Turner, Chancellor Esteban, and Manuel. The Avaloran princess confronted the Paraísoan princess on her behavior, who explained her attitude and the two each apologized for their own arrogance. The princesses were able to devise a plan and work together to put the Xolos back to sleep and rescue their companions. Afterwards, Princess Valentina signed off the peace treaty, as well as ordering Manuel to increase security at the border and to help Avalor in their search for the Delgados. Before returning home, Elena and Valentina exchanged a box of their respective kingdom's chocolates as a symbolic end to their families' chocolate feud.''EoA'': "Royal Rivalry", season 2, episode 2. Around a year later, King Santiago was invited to the new Avaloran Magister of Trade Julio Guzman's Feast of Friendship, but he instead chose to send his daughter to help her gain more diplomatic experience for when she succeeds him as queen in the future. Upon arriving at the Sunbird Temple where the negotiations were being hosted, Valentina arrived in her royal carriage and was delighted to reunite with Elena. As the feast took place in a chamber enchanted with ancient Maruvian magic, she and the other royal guests were shrunken by this magic when King Hector raised his voice, activating this magic. Valentina and the other guests were attacked by a loose crayfish and fell down a hole, but were able to be rescued by Julio using Hector's model boat and were magically restored to their normal size by Mateo de Alva. The feast continued as planned and a treaty was successfully produced. Valentina joined the others in toasting to Julio for a successful Feast of Friendship.EoA: "The Incredible Shrinking Royals", season 3, episode 4. Appearances * Elena of Avalor ** 202. "Royal Rivalry" ** 304. "The Incredible Shrinking Royals" Notes/trivia * Due to Latino family naming conventions, her family name of '''Montañez '''likely belongs to her father while her other family name of '''Tores '''likely belongs to her mother. * In "Royal Rivalry", she is stated to be the seventeenth heir to the Golden Throne, but is later clarified in "The Incredible Shrinking Royals" as being her father's direct successor. In real life (or at least in the closest available equivalent, the British throne), the wording of Valentina's title would imply that she is preceded by sixteen other people in the line of succession. Assuming that sixteen other people preceding Valentina have not been removed from their positions in the Golden Throne's line of succession by "The Incredible Shrinking Royals", this would instead suggest that this means Valentina is the seventeenth future ruler in the Paraisoan royal family's history, whereas her father was the sixteenth future ruler, for example. References Category:Elena of Avalor characters